


He Who Rides Upon Twin Suns

by Isaac_A_Drake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_A_Drake/pseuds/Isaac_A_Drake
Summary: Vima Da-Boda had scoured the Ottethan Empire exacting her vengeance for the death of her daughter. At the end she finds hope that her bloodline continues. And discovers a granddaughter and great-grandson in slavery on Tatooine. The bloodline of Nomi Sunrider calls to the Force and the Force calls back.
Kudos: 10





	He Who Rides Upon Twin Suns

**Author's Note:**

> God nothing has made me more fed up with Star Wars than the Sequel Trilogy. From a narrative standpoint NOTHING HAPPENED. Which is the greatest sin possible in writing, to expand something that had an ending, destroy that ending, and then just put yourself in the exact same place later (but often and especially in this case, with worse characters).   
> Unfortunately this also soured some of my enthusiasm and plans for Knights of the Rebellion.   
> So we’re gonna redo the entire fucking thing with my personal head canon. That Shmi is the granddaughter of Vima Da-Boda sold into slavery by her father when he tossed her mother aside as his head concubine. This is what would have happened had she gotten to the man two years earlier. I played with some ages because I don’t like the Legends stuff about Shmi and none of them were the better or more organized Legends materials.

Ottethan, 36 BBY or 964 ARR or 0 GRS

“You’ve chased me for so long, hag!” The warlord bit out around the blood pouring from his mouth. 

“Dismantled my empire, released my concubines, slew my pets. And now you plan to slay me? Cut down to my knees?”

“Yes, Can-Oth, speak your last words before I remove your head from your shoulders, tyrant,” Vima Da-Boda spoke calmly and coldly to the man who had seduced and then murdered her daughter, the last in the long line of Nomi Sunrider. 

The man spit blood at her feet, “I take great pleasure that I have placed one last torture upon you. You will never find Neema’s daughter!” He cackled in a crazed manner before coughing more blood up.

That was enough to temporarily stay the rogue Jedi’s hand, “Her...you...a daughter? Tell me where she is and I will make your end swift instead of agonizing!”

“It was so so long ago,” The man grit out, “Who knows where she may have ended up under the Hutts? Neema and I were married almost thirty years before I put her aside you know. If only she had given me a proper heir perhaps I would have let her keep any girls. But no her first and only brat was a girl so when she seemed incapable of giving me another I sold the girl off as punishment! She’s been in the hands of the Hutts for twenty years! If she’s alive I am sure she’s all worn out and used up!” 

His next round of cackling was cut off as Vima decapitated him with a swift swing of her lightsaber.

Vima Da-Boda, despite being a hundred and fifty-four standard years old, strode out of the warlord’s throne room with powerful steps which combined with the waves of Force roiling off of her sent any minion or servant in her way running off in terror.

Was she drawing on the Dark Side? She thought to herself, yes yes she was. She would need to meditate and release all of these emotions back into the Force once she made it to her ship.

Yes, she would release this anger and rage into the Force and move on to the hope that she could now grasp. Hope that the bloodline of Nomi Sunrider would continue, all she had to do was find her granddaughter. 

She would have to scour Hutt Space to find out where her granddaughter had been sent. Her best bet would be to start on Nar Shaddaa to find out who the Ottethan system dealt with the most. 

She had the funds however, she had chased Can-Oth across his entire empire, including running him out of the vault world where he had kept his valuables. She could sell the treasure she had stashed on her ship and fund herself for decades out here in the Outer Rim.

On a Core World? She could have a year of rent. But the Outer Rim was a different fish entirely. Expensive looted artifacts would last her quite some time. Especially in Hutt Space where she was heading. 

It took her four months on Nar Shaddaa to sell all the artifacts, make the connections needed, and get the information necessary to finally meet a contact that was willing to tell her who her disgusting son in-law primarily dealt with when it came to the Hutts and slavery in particular. 

Apparently the filthy brute would often sell off concubines that he set aside. He’d likely only kept Neema around so long for her Force abilities. She’d always been disturbingly good with sensing intent and extracting thoughts and information. How Can-Oth had managed to get the drop on her to imprison and kill her was beyond Vima. Perhaps her will had simply broken at having had a daughter sent away into slavery? Yes, Vima decided, that made the most sense. 

And so Vima walked through the streets of a hiveworld of scum and villainy. Every part of Nar Shaddaa was steeped in something illegal, amoral, or just plain disgusting. Spice, death sticks, prostitution, slavery, weapon mods, you could find it all here without looking that deeply. 

She slid gracefully through the door and into a cantina playing some type of raunchy music while two scantily clad Twi’lek girls grinded on each other on a stage above the main bar.

Masking her distaste she sat herself next to a sleazy looking Rodian, “Slikk, I presume?”

The bulbous looking creature nodded, “You buyer? Want information on destination of an old good?”

He was being cautious and vague, she nodded, “As agreed,” She carefully, and purposefully without touching his clammy skin, slid an Auridium ingot about the size of a playing card into his pocket, “With more upon delivery of the information.”

He nodded and said one name, “Gardula the Hutt.”

Her blood ran cold. A vision she had had years ago played through her mind. Of a dark figure with a double-bladed red lightsaber flanked by twin suns standing in a desert.

That was why she had purposefully never visited Tatooine, the location of the headquarters for the warring Hutts Gardula and Jabba, that vision had been one that she thought might have been about her death. Or at the very least a fight she could not hope to win alone.

“I’ve got more specifics if you pay double,” The Rodian continued. 

She looked up in surprise and then nodded, slipping him another one, “Double upon delivery.”

“Lost her and a child in a bet a while back to some junk dealer in Mos Espa, was apparently very embarrassing.”

She paid him triple for his silence and went on her way.

Tatooine was not too far away by Hyperspace, the Arkanis sector was in the Outer Rim and Nar Shadaa was in the middle of Hutt Space, right on the border of the Mid and Outer Rims. 

Unfortunately Mos Espa had many junk dealers. 

She actually had to extend the docking payment for her YT-1210 light freighter after scouring a quarter of the city in only a week. She had visited about fifty different junk dealers trying to find any sign at all of her granddaughter. It did not help that she had no image for reference, but she trusted that the Force would let her know when she was in the presence of her own blood.

Twenty different junk shops later she felt something. A ripple in the Force and then the feeling of the Force in use.

She stood across the street and carefully focused the Force around her sight and saw through the grimy window of the shop she planned to enter. A young boy, no older than six or seven was repairing a droid while an unwashed looking Toydarian yelled at him.

The Rodian had mentioned a child. Could this be her great-grandson?


End file.
